10 Fakta
by Goinzawaghotiq
Summary: \Naruto bingung dengan sikap Sasuke menjadi dingin terhadapnya selama dua minggu, iapun menemukan journal Sasuke jatuh dan mencari tahu dibuku itu/ SasuNaru, Yaoi * */


Gumpalan-gumpalan kapas terlihat berjalan dilangit biru yang indah. Sinar matahari terlihat tertutup dengan kabut salju. Namun, dibalik kabut itu Matahari masih setia dengan senyum hangatnya. Senyum hangat yang membuat hati, perasaan kita akan nyaman.

Nara-nara perlahan mulai beraktivitas dimusim dingin. Mereka tak peduli dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang, mereka memilih berkerja dari pada berdiam diri dirumah, bermalas-malasan dan itu hanya membuang-buang waktu, begitulah pikiran mereka.

Seorang pria berambut kuning secerah matahari terlihat serius dengan canvas yang ada dihadapannya. Ia eratkan mantelnya berwarna coklat tua dengan bulu-bulu dilehernya yang sudah merasakan hawa dingin menjalar masuk ketubuhnya.

Ia kembali berkutat dengan canvasnya. Jari-jari tan panjangnya mengambil sebuah kuas yang berukuran kecil. Perlahan ia membasahi kuas itu dengan cat air yang berwarna hitam.

Dipoleskannya kuas itu disketsanya. Pria yang ada dihadapan- atau model untuk sketsa pria berambut kuning menatap kesal pada pria yang sedang menggambar.

"Bodoh, sampai kapan kita akan terus disini?" Tanyanya dengan nada kesal. Ia masih dalam posisi tangan yang berada dikantong mantel hitamnya, berdiri dengan angkuh.

Pria berambut kuning yang dipanggil bodoh mendongak, "sabarlah, teme. Sebentar lagi akan selesai." Ucapnya kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada gambarnya.

"Ini dingin sekali, Usuratonkachi! Kenapa kita harus berada ditaman heh? Dan sejak kapan kau suka melukis? Ck, jangan-jangan Sai mencuci otakmu." Ucap pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke masih dengan nada kesalnya.

Pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke, ia berseru girang. "Yupz! sudah selesai!"

Sasuke perlahan mendekati Naruto untuk melihat karyanya. Dilihatnya gambar itu ada dirinya yang sedang berdirih angkuh- gambar ini seperti nyata dirinya. Dengan background salju yang turun dan ada sedikit salju dimana-mana. Sasuke memicingkan matanya, "kenapa ada pohon Sakura?" Tanyanya bingung karena melihat ada pohon Sakura disamping kanannya. Hey, ini sangat aneh! Kenapa ada pohon musim semi di musim dingin?

"Hehe, aku suka pohon Sakura dan aku mendominasikan musim dingin dengan musim semi. Entah kenapa kau cocok sekali dengan background seperti itu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke mendengus membuat uap keluar dari hidungnya, "Aneh," ujarnya singkat tapi, sarkitis. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia cemberut dengan orang yang ada disampingnya.

"Huh! Kau selalu begitu. Asal kau tahu, aku punya alasan mengapa aku mendominasikan musim." Ucap Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit terpancing dengan perkataan Naruto tadi. Naruto menghela napas sebentar, "Karena...

Karena aku ingin mendominasikan aku dan kau. Aku ini seperti musim panas sedangkan kau musim dingin. Aku ingin menyatu denganmu membagi kehangatan padamu. Melelehkan hatimu yang begitu dingin. Aku ingin menghancurkan lapisan-lapisan es pada dirimu. Melelehkan dendammu yang begitu dalam pada dunia ini. Aku ingin kau juga membagikan rasa dendammu padaku untuk aku bisa merasakan pahit didalam dendam itu." Sasuke membalalakan matanya mendengar untaian-untaian kata dari Naruto, sahabatnya , Cintanya.

"Itulah mengapa aku sering mendominasikan musim-musim. Itu selalu berhasil. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa mendominasikan diri kita." Ucap Naruto memandang sedih pada pijakan tanah yang sedang tertutup oleh salju.

Sasuke tercekat. Ia tahu, ia salah telah memilih dendam pada dunia dan Kakaknya. Sasuke juga tahu, bahwa Naruto ingin mengeluarkan ia dalam kegelapan. Kegelapan yang membuat ia hidup terpuruk dengan dendam. Tapi, ia tak bisa meninggalkan dendam itu. Ia terlalu benci terhadap kakaknya yang telah membunuh semua keluarganya.

Sasuke perlahan memajukan langkahnya dan terhenti. "Naruto... Maaf, aku tidak bisa merubah keputusanku. Aku harus pergi," ucapnya seraya mengangkat kaki jenjangnya.

Naruto menatap nanar punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Perlahan cairan bening itu turun membasahi pipinya.

"SASUKE, AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBAWAMU PULANG!"

"CUT! KAU BAGUS SEKALI, NARUTO!" Terdengar suara sorak-riak. Semua bertepuk tangan mengagumi sosok Naruto yang bisa memerankan actingnya dengan bagus.

Ha-ah, mereka memang sedang syuting untuk film perdana Naruto dan Sasuke. Pasti kalian menganggap tadi adalah jalan cerita fic ini tapi, kalian salah. Hehehe*ditendang

Naruto dengan cengirannya berterimakasih pada semua kru yang telah memujinya -termasuk sutradaranya.

Dia masih tersenyum hangat sambil mendekati Sasuke yang juga sedang dipuji-puji.

"Teme, terimakasih telah bekerja sama denganku." ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke memandang tangan Naruto yang terulur, "Hn," ucapnya acuh tak acuh tanpa menjabat tangan Naruto lalu, ia pergi.

Naruto mendengus tak percaya bahwa orang yang menjadi kekasihnya begitu dingin pada dirinya, entahlah penyebabnya apa. Semenjak dua minggu yang lalu sikapnya berubah.

Mata berwarna blue shappier itu menajam ketika melihat sebuah journal yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar berada diatas salju.

Jari-jari panjangnya mengambil journal itu dan melihat name tage yang ada didepan sampulnya.

'Uchiha Sasuke'

"Cih, ternyata orang pintar seperti dirimu bisa juga menjatuhkan journalmu sendiri." Gumam Naruto sambil mengantongkan journal itu di mantelnya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengembalikan journal Sasuke nanti malam. Naruto segera menaiki ducatinya yang berwarna hitam mengkilat dan menuju rumahnya.

* * *

Masashi Kishimoto Naruto

10 fakta AMANE YUKO

Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze

T

Warning:Yaoi, BL, shounen-ai, typo, OOC, gaje,perkataannya terlalu ribet.

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Sebuah ruang berkesan tradisional namun, mewah nampak indah dilihat. Bingkai-bingkai foto yang berisi sebuah keluarga bahagia terpasang didinding yang terbuat kayu itu.

Api unggun tampak menyala disalah satu cerbong asap. Sebuah cangkir terletak dimeja bersama sebuah journal berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi memusatkan perhatian pria blonde yang sedang duduk didekat meja itu.

Naruto menghela napas, 'aku tak boleh membacanya!' Batinnya. Menenangkan pikiran, Naruto menyesap tehnya.

Naruto menghela napas sejenak, pikirannya selalu kejournal itu semenjak kakaknya -Namikaze Kyuubi memancingnya untuk membukanya. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuu-nii benar!, pikirnya.

Siapa tahu dia bisa mengetahui kenapa Sasuke bersikap dingin padanya?

Dengan berhati-hati ia mengambil journal itu. Dengan hati yang ragu perlahan jari-jarinya yang panjang membuka halaman pertama,

**/ journals Sasuke/ 10 september 2012 /**

**Hmm... Ini adalah hari pertama aku menulis dijournal ini. Yeah, banyak yang ingin kuceritakan tentang kejadian-kejadian di dalam hidupku.**

**Dan hari ini, begitu melelahkan. Melelahkan karena hari ini aku harus bertemu dengan fans gila. Belum lagi, aku harus syuting dibelasan tempat dalam satu hari ini.**

**Sungguh melelahkan sebagai aktris. Tapi, saat aku diOsaka, lelah yang ada didalam tubuhku menghilang begitu saja saat melihat seorang aktris yang baru beberapa bulan ini naik daun.**

**Dia sama sepertiku, seorang aktor. Aku mengingat lagi dia sedang dikerumuni oleh wanita-wanita yang ingin minta tanda tangan darinya.**

**Mungkin, kalau aku menjadi dirinya aku akan meninggalkan fans itu tapi, dia tidak. Malah dia tersenyum manis sambil memberikan tanda tangannya.**

**Senyuman itu... Senyuman itu masih ku ingat. Senyuman itu membuat hatiku meledak. Aku sangat suka dengan senyumannya yang bagaikan bak malaikat.**

**Aku tidak pernah menyangka ia adalah lawan mainku selama akhir tahun ini. Selama seharian ini aku terus bersamanya. Dia cukup ramah dan cerewet.**

**Tak banyak kita bicarakan. Hanya saling menceritakan pekerjaan. Yeah, walaupun dia terus yang bercerita.**

**Dan terlebih lagi Kakaknya yang menceritakan Naruto yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh artis cowok. Saat disitu aku merasakan sesuatu yang aku tidak ketahui.**

**/ Sasuke/**

Matahari tampak bersinar. Menyinari bumi dengan senyum cerahnya. Awan-awan terlihat berjalan mencari tempat tujuan mereka.

Burung-burung begitu lihainya melewati langit. Melewati semua rintangan yang ada dilangit.

Sebuah mobil lamborgini berjalan begitu cepat. Didalamnya ada dua orang pemuda tampan.

Terlihat salah satu pemuda itu tak karuan memarahi orang yang sedang menyetir. But, orang yang sedang dimarahinya hanya bermuka datar.

"Sasuke! Pelankan mobilnya!" Bentaknya. Orang yang dibentak- bernama Uchiha Sasuke hanya diam menatap jalanan sambil terus menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecapatan tinggi.

Tiba-tiba saja mobil berhenti membuat kepala sang pengomel hampir berjedukan dengan dashboard mobil, Suigetsu nama sang pengomel.

"Sasuke! Apa kau gila?!" Teriaknya menatap horor Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke menghiraukannya dan keluar dari mobil.

Suigetsu mendengus kesal dan juga keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

Betapa kagetnya suigetsu yang menyandang sebagai manager Sasuke melihat sang aktor membelalakan matanya sambil memegang dadanya. Langsung saja Suigetsu menghampirinya dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sasuke.

"O-oi, Sasuke! kau tak apa-apa? kenapa dengan dadamu?" Tanyanya khawatir. Uchiha Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyingkirkan tangan suigetsu dari bahunya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke lagi.

"Mengapa dia ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk orang yang sedang tersenyum manis pada wanita-wanita yang meminta tanda tangan darinya.

'Senyuman itu...'

"Oh, dia? Namikaze Naruto adalah pasanganmu difilm nanti. Mungkin kau akan bekerja dengannya selama akhir tahun ini." Ucap Suigetsu panjang lebar.

Sasuke terus menatap pemuda pirang yang sedang tertawa-tawa. Entah kenpa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang bertebangan didalam perutnya.

"Hei, Sasuke! Ayo kita pergi ketenda." Ajak Suigetsu sambil berlari kearah tenda yang menampung aktris*?*.

Dengan santainya Sasuke berjalan santai dan matanya terus masih memperhatikan pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke masuk ketenda itu dan melihat beberapa orang disana. Suigetsu menghampiri Sasuke sambil membawa selembar kertas.

"Sasuke, kau harus mendatangani ini." Ujar Suigetsu sambil menyerahkan sebuah pulpen dan selembar kertas tadi kearah Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya sambil mengambil pulpen dan kertas itu.

"Untuk contrak kau dan Namikaze Naruto selama akhir tahun ini." Jelas Suigetsu.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan mendatangani surat itu dan menyerahkannya kearah Suigetsu.

Sasuke duduk dimeja rias untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah menjalani syuting dibeberapa tempat.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk tidur sebentar. Toh, lagi pula syutingnya masih 30 menit lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya terbuka saat mendengar suara tawa dan sapaan. Sasuke menoleh dan terpaku saat melihat pemuda itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja tatapan mereka bertemu. Pemuda yang terkenal dengan manisnya tersenyum kearah Sasuke membuat jantung Sasuke berdebaran.

Dia menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terpaku. Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kenalkan aku Namikaze Naruto. Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama." Sasuke memperhatikan tangan Naruto selama beberapa detik dan akhirnyapun menjabat juga.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke singkat tanpa melepaskan tangannya.

'Lembut sekali tangannya...'

"Wuaaah! Kau bukan orang yang banyak bicara ya?" Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke tak terlalu peduli dan masih belum dilepaskan tangannya. Naruto yang merasa sejak tadi tangan mereka belum terlepas berdehem pelan.

"Ekhem, maaf bisakah jabatan tangan ini usai?" Tanyanya sopan sambil melirik-lirik kearah tangan mereka.

Sasuke terlonjak kaget dan langsung melepaskannya. "Maaf," ucapnya sambil membuang muka.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke sempat melihat Naruto duduk disebelahnya. Jantungnya tak karuan terus berdetak kencang.

"Hei, Uchiha-san. Apa kau tahu kali ini kita bermain film memerankan apa?" Tanyanya membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Panggil Sasuke. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Dia hanya menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Ohh, kukira kau tahu. Oh ya kau juga bisa memanggilku Naruto." Ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Hn,"

"Oi, Naru-chan! kau harus ganti baju dulu." Ucap seseorang membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Terlihat seorang pemuda jangkung, berambut merah dan bermata ruby membawa stylean baju.

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tunggu sebentar, Kyuu-nii." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, ini naskahmu dan kasih naskah yang satunya lagi kebocah pantat ayam itu." Ucap orang itu sambil melempar dua paket Naskah kearah Naruto dan pergi tanpa mempedulikan orang yang dipanggil pantat ayam.

Tampak urat kemarahan tercipta dikening Sasuke. Berani-beraninya orang yang tidak dikenalnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan pantat ayam.

"Hehehe, Sasuke. Gomen ne atas panggilan dari Kakakku. Dia memang seperti itu. Maaf ya..." Ucap Naruto merasa bersalah. Sasuke menghela napas untuk menetralisir emosinya.

"Hn, dia kakakmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil naskah yang diserahkan oleh Naruto.

"Iya, dia kakak ku dan sekaligus managerku. Dia bernama Namikaze Kyuubi." Ucap Naruto sambil membaca naskahnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil sesekali melirik Naruto.

"Naruto, sampai kapan kau akan berbincang dengannya?" Tanya seseorang membuat Naruto kaget.

Naruto menatap hororr Kyuubi yang berada disebelahnya. "K-kyuu-nii! Jangan mengagetiku! Hei, akukan baru beberapa detik berbicara dengannya." Teriak Naruto menatap kesal kakaknya.

"Sudah sana ganti bajumu kalau, tidak aku cium loh!" Ancam Kyuubi dengan seringaiannya. Naruto melotot langsung saja dia mengambil baju yang berada ditangan Kyuubi dan pergi keruang ganti baju.

Dia tidak mau terkena ciuman maut kakaknya. Bisa-bisa ia bakalan mati.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan datar dan dia melihat Kyuubi duduk disebelahnya.

"Oi, Kau suka dengan adikku ya?"

'Deg

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?, batin Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku normal." Sasuke salah! Seharusnya dia menjawab 'iya' dan tidak berbohong.

"Hmm... Begitu. Tapi, terlihat sekali dari tatapanmu terhadap adikku. Kalau kau menyukainya aku juga sama menyukainya." Ucap Kyuubi dengan biasa saja.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Bukankah kalian bersaudara?" Tanyanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau terlalu menanggapinya serius." Ucap Kyuubi sambil mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dari saku bajunya. Dia mengambil sebatang rokok dan mengapitnya dibibirnya. Iapun menawari Sasuke tetapi, Sasuke menggeleng.

Kyuubi mengambil pematik api dari saku celananya dan menyalakan rokoknya. "Kau tahu? sudah banyak artis cowok yang melamarnya sebagai kekasih." Kyuubi menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya dan hidungnya. "Dan sepertinya hanya kau yang tidak tertarik dengannya." Lanjut Kyuubi.

"Hn, karena aku normal." Lagi-lagi dia berbohong.

"Aku tahu..." Ucap Kyuubi. Tiba-tiba saja Suigetsu datang membawa pakaian dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk berganti baju. Tanpa pamit Sasukepun pergi keruang ganti.

**TBC?  
**

* * *

Author Note's: Bertemu lagi dengan cerita baru Amane Yukooo! gimana dengan cerita ini? bagus, jelek, or didelete ajja?

Karena pemilik akun ini sedang sibuk kemungkinan akun ini akan dipgang ama aku. kalau akun aku sudah gak eror mungkin aku akan pindah*?*

yooshh! tanpa basa-basi aku minta Riviewsnya yuahh! **RnR minna-san**!


End file.
